The Crystals of the Night and the Heat of the day
by Miyakoanime14
Summary: A new girl comes back to Japan and gets to know the sohma's and Tohru... but the thing is that... Kaiko is keeping secrets from them that she hopes that they will never figure them out... but she can also tell they are hiding something too...


"Alright, you got this Kaiko." I said to myself as I stood by the school gate.

My name is Obviously Kaiko. I'm sixteen and new to this part of Japan. I moved to the U.S when I was ten because my father wanted me to come visit him. A.K.A that ment my mom and dad were not together. So anyways, I traveled to America and I was suppose to go back home to my mother when I turned fourteen. That didn't happen though… the sad fact about that was no one knew that my mother was extremely ill until I talked to her one not. She died when I turned 15. Some birthday gift.

Then soon my father started working again with his job so he was gone all the time. Thats when I decided I wanted to come back to Japan and live on my own. Just in a different part of Japan. Now here I am. Starting in a brand new school. Hopefully things will turn out fine. Being the new kid was always tough… ALWAYS!

Finally I took my steps towards the school and walked into the building. I smiled as I walked down the hall towards my home room. I opened the door and the teacher finished her sentence and looked at me.

Obviously they were in a middle of a class discussion. But, it looked like it didn't bother the teacher at all. Instead of saying, 'don't barge in like that.' she said, "Come here dear."

I walked over to her looking down towards my feet not wanting to make eye contact with any of the students. I wasn't really the nervous type, but for some reason, I FELT NERVOUS!

The teacher then turned to her class and smiled, "Students, this is your new classmate. Her name is Kaiko Miyazaki."

Finally I decided to look up from my feet and smiled towards some of them, blushing a little, "Hello…"

The teacher smiled softly when we made eye contact. Then turned to her class and said, "Please welcome her." Then she looked back at me and pointed towards an empty desk that was in the far corner of the room near the window. A guy with orange hair was in the next desk over with his feet propped up on his desk. His hands held his head up and his eyes were closed.

I quickly bowed and said, "Thank you to my teacher." The rushed over towards my desk and sat down.

My heart pounded nervously and I looked out the window trying to calm myself down. Finally I closed my eyes, counted to three, opened them and looked up to the teacher. Thats when I hear someone whispering my name.

Turning my head to find the voice, I saw the orange haired guy staring at me.

"You said my name right?" I asked him quietly.

"No casper said it." he grunted with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Well then, what do you want."

He closed his eyes and set his feet down under his desk his hands still behind his head, "Just wanted to see if you were pretty or not."

I blushed, "Oh."

Suddenly he sighed and said, "Sadly your not that pretty compared to how the rumors made you sound."

I looked at him in shock and my heart sunk. Well that wasn't nice at all. I thought to myself, "Oh… Uh… well thats…" I stopped and looked away from him. I had no idea what to say to him. Nothing.

"What Kyo's trying to say is that your not just pretty your beautiful."

The girl in front of me smiled and said, "My name is Tohru Honda and the Guy your sitting by is Kyo Sohma."

I looked over at Kyo and his eyes were open now but he wasn't looking towards us. his feet were propped up again and his arms were folded. His cheeks were a little red and I noticed that he was trying to hide it a little.

Tohru giggled and said, "Don't worry about him, he likes you. Don't let him get to you ok?"

I looked at her kind of confused but just smiled and said, "Ok."

"So where you from?"

"Well I came from the U.S but I was born in Japan."

"Wow thats really cool."

I nodded.

"By the way I love your short brown hair. Its really cute."

I blushed and ran my fingers through it, "Thank you." My hair wasn't really that short probably not even short. It was almost to my shoulders.

"I like your green eyes too!" she giggled, "I've always wanted green eyes."

I don't think there is anything special about her." Kyo snorted, "I hate girls with short hair they look ugly, plus green eyes are pretty stupid. There is nothing cool about them."

Tohru looked at Kyo and glared, "Thats not nice at all Kyo! Your a jerk."

Kyo looked at his feet. Not liking that Tohru was yelling at him.

Tohru looked at me and smiled, "So will you eat lunch with us?"

I thought for a moment then said, "Why not? You two are really the only people I've talked to. It will be fun getting to know you both."

Tohru giggled, "Don't worry you'll have lots of friends you don't need to worry." I nodded as if I was to tired to even care but the thing was that I was extremely excited to go to school here even to make friends. I was excited but what I don't know is will it really be this easy because of a certain problem that I've had sense I was a child? Will people hate me because of this reason? Or will they be my friend? Or will they betray me? Or….?

These thoughts raced through my mind. They'll never find out anyways….

Hopefully..


End file.
